


follow the hands of time

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, THAT'S MY WIFE, THEY BE MARRIED, Wives, tbh cute af, the g rating stands for gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Thunderous crashes that cause the destruction of the sky, split it open and let the world’s anguish fall, surprisingly aren’t what wakes Ruby up. Instead, it’s the dreadful absence of Weiss’s hair shoved against her mouth and the lack of a back pressed up into her chest that arouses her from her sleep, alone and cold in bed.





	follow the hands of time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NastyNibbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyNibbles/gifts).

> i wrote this bc i had a mega gay thought about my gf. babe the fact that you pace clockwise is so freaking cute???? like????? how are you so cute??????
> 
> so love, this fic is for you xx 
> 
> ,,,,,this is also for those who were thirsty for weiss calling ruby baby ;)

Thunderous crashes that cause the destruction of the sky, split it open and let the world’s anguish fall, surprisingly aren’t what wakes Ruby up. Instead, it’s the dreadful absence of Weiss’s hair shoved against her mouth and the lack of a back pressed up into her chest that arouses her from her sleep, alone and cold in bed.

The rain is falling hard onto the windowpane, sprays of water coming down in a heap, sporadic in its intensity with the crying winds acting as its disastrous guide, loud and whining. Ruby rises into a sitting position and yawns, eyes watering in the process. She runs her fingers through her messy bedridden hair and she winces when she gets snagged on the many knots that have formed, unruly and stubborn.

There is a delicate glow that is beckoning to her from the gap between the bedroom door and its frame, the carpet from the hallway visible from where she sits upright and Ruby knows that if she were to follow it, she would find Weiss. 

So follow it she does.

The balls of her feet are soft as she walks down the hall, arms crossed over herself and trying to retain some form of warmth. Ruby shivers as another roar sounds from the storm outside, devastating. It is not working very well.

Gradually, the light increases and it is when she reaches the open room of the kitchen and the lounge does she spy Weiss, her pajama shirt (which is actually one of Ruby’s) hanging off of her as she paces around the kitchen island, clockwise. 

She always paces clockwise. 

Ruby doesn’t exactly know  _ why _ she does it, but she doesn’t need to. All she needs to know is that it is something that Weiss does and that is enough for her; besides, Ruby has always found it endearing. Why Weiss was pacing around the island in the middle of the night though, that is what Ruby is curious about. The gentle gleam of the lamp catches in Weiss’s hair, bathes her face in a lovely golden light and Ruby smiles softly to herself, takes a moment to just observe Weiss, her heart fluttering in her ribcage. Weiss is always so beautiful, especially with her own bed hair, the strands wavy and untamed. 

“Are you okay?”

Ruby utteres her words so delicately that her voice cracks with the softness, the quiet in which she is standing in unphased at the interruption. Weiss flinches, surprised and finds Ruby’s eyes, love and affection filling those blue orbs once they land on her, familiar and welcome. 

She doesn’t stop her pacing. 

“Yeah, I’m,” a sigh leaves her, tired and heavy. “I’m okay. I couldn’t fall back to sleep and I feel like I need to move. This storm,” she waves a hand as she passes by, gestures to nothing and everything at once. The sky cracks again, splinters and ruptures; Ruby sees the barest of twitches from Weiss’s shoulders, an instinctive response to loud and sudden stimuli that she never grew out of. “This storm isn’t helping.”

Another lap, and this time Weiss stops, keeps Ruby’s gaze and even though she looks exhausted, she finds the energy to smile, all sentimental and caring. Ruby’s heart once again decides to turn her ribcage into a punching bag.

“You can go back to bed baby, I promise I’m okay.”

Weiss’s smile is genuine, but it’s small, strained at the edges and Ruby thinks of glass before it shatters, the moment of quiet, of stillness before it gives under the immense pressure weighing down on it. Ruby matches her, smiles and goes to walk away, but she knows that Weiss catches the glint in her eyes, the sly curl of her lips, the sweetness of her humming.

“Hm, nope. I think I’ll stay here with you.” 

“Ruby.” She ignores the warning in Weiss’s voice, the tone too soft and fond for it to hold any real power and plonks right down onto the couch, sinks into the cushions and becomes comfortable.

The world is still falling apart outside, but now in their little shared space, the darkness being chased away by their little lamp, with Weiss standing arms crossed in the kitchen, her smile becoming lighter with each passing second, the tenderness in her eyes overwhelming. And with Ruby, sprawled out on the sofa, hands acting as a makeshift pillow behind her head and her expression the very definition of being in love, the storm outside was not so intimidating anymore.

There is another crack, another shout from outside that trembles and echoes, but this time, Weiss does not flinch. 

“I’ll stay up with you for as long as you need Weiss.”

The look of pure devotion Weiss sends Ruby’s way, the adoration and relief that radiates off of her in waves speaks her gratitude louder than her words ever could and Ruby knows and she understands. Weiss stares at her for that little bit longer and Ruby uses the lapse in time to soak up every single detail of her wife’s features. Always refreshes her memory so that she will never forget. 

Before long, Weiss continues in her pacing, drops her gaze and hums to herself and paths down a trail with her feet (which Ruby would not be surprised if there were grooves in the floor by this point) and Ruby watches. She talks about absolutely nothing just so that Weiss does not get too lost in her own mind, doesn’t become alone and isolated. 

It is not until the rage of the earth finally calms down does Weiss settle too, a yawn barely being stifled as she wanders over to Ruby and slumps against her body, tired and relaxed. There is a content hum as Weiss snuggles her head underneath Ruby’s chin and Ruby’s lips find themselves in white hair as she tightens her hold as Weiss becomes completely slack, finally asleep. She breathes in just as the first signs of light start to colour the sky, greets them like watercolour among the clouds. 

“Goodnight Weiss.” 

They sleep like that, tangled into each other on the couch well into the late morning and when Ruby is the first to wake up, sees Weiss peacefully asleep with a small line of drool trailing out of the corner of her mouth, she snuggles in closer. She will always stay with Weiss, no matter what. 


End file.
